Eyes Clash, Sparks Fly
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: AU: Duo and Quatre go to a club. Quatre leaves and he's followed. Meeting a stranger along the way, he has one fun night with said stranger. Back at school, Duo goes balistic because he didn't coem home!


**Eyes Clash, Sparks Fly**

Blonde hair fluttered as the eight teen year old shook his head, entering the club. His hand wrapped firmly around the thick, thigh length chestnut braid of his best friend and room mate. "Must you flirt?" He growled playfuly as large violet eyes glittered with mirth at him.

"Like you're one to talk?"

The blonde snorted. "I don't have a significant other." He paused, letting the pounding beat of the loud music take over all his senses for a second. "Speaking of, when do I get to meet this mysterious man of yours Duo?"

The newly named Duo chuckled weakly. "So if your father knew you were here, how would he react Quat?"

Teal orbs rolled to the ceiling. He was used to Duo ignoring his questions about the mysterious boyfriend. "He'd flip eight ways to Sunday." Duo laughed with him. "Which is why, he will not be...informed right?" The thigh length braid smacked him in the arm as Duo shook his head ruefully. "Come on Duo! I came to dance!"

Without farther ado, Duo pulled his room mate out onto the dance floor and into the throng of clashing bodies.

Quatre jerked his head up and around. He could feel those eyes on him again. For the past hour, someone had been starring at him hard enough to burn a hole clean through him. His teal orbs glanced around the dance floor as his temper flaired. He'd had enough. Suddenly Teal clashed with Emerald and he felt the air leave his lungs in a sharp gasp as sparks flew in his line of sight.

"Quat?" He barely heard Duo, eyes drowning in the endless Emerald pools. "Quatre! Breath!"

As if on command the endless green looked away and air rushed into him with slamming force.

"Hey Quat, you okay man?" The blonde jerked at the hand placed on his arm.

"Y-yeah. Just thought-" Quatre shook his head. "Sorry. I must be getting tired." He muttered.

Duo frowned, eyes sparking with disbelief. "Ya'sure?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get one more drink then probably leave."

"You need-?"

"Don't worry Mom, I can make it back to the dorm." Quatre laughed.

Duo stuck his tongue out. "Fine."

Quatre shook his head, making his way through the crowd to the bar. He took a sip of the drink he ordered, Teal eyes shifting out over the people. He saw Duo dancing and flirting with the same messy haired Asian as last week. And the week before that, come to think of it, he was here everytime.

How could he not figure it out sooner? With a wicked smirk he made his way over to the two. He cheered inwardly as Duo let out a scream when he wrapped his arms around him from behind, planting a wet kiss to the side of his neck.

"I'm gunna leave now." Quatre laughed. "Have fun and don't be out late with your boyfriend sweetheart."

Quatre laughed off Duo's glare. "How-?"

"The hot and sexy Asian is here everytime we come, you dance with him at least once everytime!" He replied cheerfully.

"You are too observant for your own good." Duo muttered, glaring at the man across from as he snorted.

"But you love me anyway!"

Duo sighed. "Sadly." Quatre snorted. He placed a sloppy kiss on Duo's cheek, grinning as it flushed.

"Night!" He called, already moving to the door.

"You damn blonde menace!" Duo shouted after him.

Quatre sucked in a deep breath of fresh as he burst out of the clubs front doors. Nodding to the man out front he stretched his arms above his head, standing on the side walk, eyes up lifted toward the night sky.

"Mmmmm Home." He muttered, chuckling as he shook his head slightly, possible sceneario's playing through his head on what would happen tonight when Duo came back. He was so absorded in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed he made a wrong turn at some point.

"Damn." He grummbled, turning around to head back. With a frozen shudder he noticed the three men in suits behind him, standing a few feet down the street. Stiffening he turned back to the unknown street and started walking, steps quicking. As the foot steps behind him quickened he cursed.

Taking off at a full blown run after rounding the next corner, he deftly jumped the fence to a park, dashing across the area hurriedly. He'd gotten a lot of practice in his earlier years, running from his family and the endless sea of body guards that popped up at every turn.

Glancing back over his shoulder to check, he failed to notice the person in front of him. With a startled gasp they clashed and fell together, knocking swings into a flurry of movement in the process. Quatre bit his lip, opening his eyes to look down at the person he had rammed into.

"Allah, I am soo sor-" He frozen when familiar Emerald clashed with his own Teal. "You're-" He growled at the sound of pounding footsteps, glaring back over his shoulder, seeing the three men jumping the fence in fluid movements.

"Come on." The deep voice startled him. As did the hand that wrapped around his wrist, pulling him from the ground and across the park.

Quatre let himself be pulled along, they were on grounds he'd never seen before. He bent over panting slowly, glancing back frantically. He turned his attention back to the tall stranger. He noted the slender, athletic frame. Long, lean legs, well built but not overly so. Wonder if he has a decent set of abs? He thought as he gazed over the smooth planes of muscle, unhidden by the tight green shirt. His eyes travled up farther, finding the oddly cut carmel hair, half shielding his face from prying eyes. He noted the sharp but not unattractive features of the others jaw and high cheek bones. The curve of his nose, hidden under the shock of hair and finally his eyes found the Emerald jewel toned eyes - well eye- staring back at him, amusement drifting in them.

A hot blush covered his face as he realized he'd been staring at the man for some time. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, averting his eyes from the deliscious young man. "I've managed to drag you into my affairs."

He didn't hear the other move but he felt it. He jerked his head and eyes up as a tanned hand drifted up the line of his chin to cup his cheek.

Almost as if gravity pulled them together, the strangers lips drifted down to his. As lips brushed, an electric shock ran down his spine. The light brush became firmer, more desperate, to feel that pleasurable jolt again.

All reason slammed back into Quatre in an instant. He was with an unknown stranger, kissing said stranger, in an unknown place. He pushed the other away, stepping back from the strong body. When had he become glued to the other's front?

"W-wait." Quatre gasped, already missing the heat from the other man. "I don't even know your name. This is wrong." He groaned, trying to convince himself more then he was the other. He was suddenly very clod, longing for the warmth of the stranger.

"Trowa, Trowa Barton." The deep voice tumbled from the stranger's up turned lips. The newly named Trowa stepped closer, his hand coming back up to brush along the flushed cheek. "And you?" Trowa questioned, stepping closer.

Quatre's breath hitched, he could feel the heat radiating off the taller man. "Quatre." He whispered. "Quatre Winner."

"No longer strangers." Trowa muttered before his lips sealed back over the trembling blonde's.

Quatre felt his knees go weak, his hands clenching in the green shirt as an arm wrapped around him just as his knees gave out. He was pressed against the stronger man easily, arms drifting up to wrap around Trowa's neck. He felt the hands drift over his body faintly, lightly. It was like his brain just clicked off now, the only thing that mattered was the man standing before him.

A gasp left him as he was lifted off the ground, legs guided by one hand to wrap around Trowa's waist. The gasp gave the taller man enough time to dive into the warm cavern, electing a moan from both.

Quatre hadn't noticed that they had moved until his back met the solid wood of a door. He pulled back sharply. "Wha-ah!" Quatre gasped as Trowa bit down on the side of his neck roughly. His back arched as his head cracked against the hard wood sharply. He lost himself to sentsation when he ground down. He faintly heard the door close with a slam before he was being pressed into a bed firmly. He opened half lidded eyes to see Trowa leaning over him, hands braced on the bed beside his head.

"Trowa." He breathed, watching in astonishment as the green orbs darkened. His eyes fluttered closed again as lips descended on his again. He lost himself in a night of heated passion. Lips followed clothes as they were ripped from bodies, thrown about the room. Hands, lips, and teeth teased. Kisses and bites left burning trails of fire in their wake. Screams and moans danced in the air as two bodies moved in a dance all their own.

Teal orbs blinked open slowly, glancing around the semi familiar walls. He shifted and stilled when a mumbled word was breathed over his shoulder and something hot pressed into his stomach. His head shifted down, eyes taking in the tanned arm wrapped around his waist. Twisting in the bed, he gazed at the sleeping face of the man resting next to him. With a soft smile he kissed the slightly parted lips. "Good morning and goodbye Trowa Barton." He whispered, slipping from the bed.

Quietly he gathered most of his clothes, though he couldn't find his shirt anywhere. He grabbed the green T-shirt that was tossed over the back of the small desk chair. He took a quick shower, sighing in relief when he opened the door, finding Trowa still sleeping.

He pulled the shirt to his nose and took a deep breath. He hummed and left the other's room quickly, the door shutting with a soft click as he bolted down the hallways. He darted across the grounds, noting the college sign as he left.

Twenty minutes later a breathless Quatre ploked down in his seat of his second class of the day, having slept the first away in the arms of the wonderful stranger.

It wasn't untill after third that Duo found him.

"Quatre Raberbra Winner." Duo hissed dangerously. Hilde and Sally flinched behind him as they all approached the blonde.

Quatre swollowed thickly. "Yes?" He asked tentively.

Violet eyes flashed dangerously, warning him not to speak or run. "Where in the fucking hell were you? You never came back last night! I was freaking the fuck out!" Duo growled. "You could have been killed or worse RAPED! Your innocent body could have been defiled and taken advantage of! And whose fault would that have been?" Duo continued to rage much to Quatre's amusement.

"MINE!" His best friend and room mate wailed, thrusting his arms out. "It would have been my fault! And then your father would have sent the like mafia after me to kill me and and-"

"DUO!" Quatre shouted, clamping his hand over Duo's rapidly moving mouth. "If you would shut up, I'd tell you where I was!"

Duo pulled away with a huff. "Fine!" His eyes took in Quatre's form for the first time. "Hey, I don't remember you owning a big green T-shirt."

A blush spread over Quatre's face. "Because it's not mine. I stole it." He mumbled lowly.

Duo grinned brightly. "Oh! oh! Tell!" He pounced on the fidgeting blonde. Hilde and Sally rolled their eyes, waving to Quatre as they left for their next class. "Who? Anyone I know?"

The blush darkened. "No."

"Oh?" Duo didn't like where this was going, he held Quatre at arms length.

"I don't know him either. All I know is his name."

Duo stilled completely. "Quatre."

The blonde blinked. Duo rarely spoke a person's full name. And even rarer used the serious tone of voice he just had.

"I know!" Quatre breathed, running a hand through his hair as he fell back against a tree. "It was stupid, but it felt right. So very right Duo." He whispered fingering the shirt collar. He missed the emotions flickering through the violet eyes. "He was gentle and not. He didn't treat me like I was fragile, about to break. He left a burning trail everywhere he touch. He didn't hesitate to make me scream. He- he.."

"I get it." Duo blew out, startling the blonde. "He made you feel everything, made you see what wasn't there. Every unspoken word, glance and touch. You felt everything." Duo smiled faintly. "I getcha Cattie."

Quatre grinned excitedly, tackling Duo in a hug. "Exactly!"

Duo bit his lip. "You do realise that you'll probably never see him again right?"

Quatre's smile fell. "Yeah. But I've got this," He snapped the green shirt. "And he's got mine. Plus I've got some very damn good memories." He snorted. "First and Last one night stand."

Duo laughed. "I know you're like rebelling against your father and everything, but next time...find another way. One that doesn't have me freaking out all night and one that doesn't cause me a heart attack."

Quatre laughed. "No promises."

~~Next Week~~

Quatre laughed as Hilde flaided her arms around wildly, describing something Duo had done in their science course that day. Shaking his head he looked at the parking lot, eyes insantly trying to find Duo's black car in a sea of colors. His breath froze with his steps when Teal clashed with Emerald for the third time.

The others noticed and turned back to him. "Quat?" Duo asked.

"Trowa." Quatre breathed, hands loosening on his books, sending papers and text books scattering across the ground. His eyes followed the lanky figure as it pushed off the motorcycle, coming toward him in a leasurely pace. He met him half way, not remembering moving at all, leaving his three friends behind him. Flashes of that one night last week crossed his mind, nearly blinding him. He barely heard Duo's voice ring out behind him.

"Holy shit!"

Quatre stopped, standing rooted as Trowa continued untill he was in front of him.

"You left something." Trowa whispered holding up Quatre shirt.

Quatre heard the girls gasp and could only imagine the look on Duo's face as the deep tone meet their ears. "Come again?"

"Your shirt." Trowa chuckled, tilting his head slightly, causing carmel bangs to shift. "You left it when you ran away."

Quatre's breathing hitched. "I wasn't sure where you threw it."

Trowa's lips twitched and his eyes glittered at the challenge in Quatre's tone of voice. "Hmm." He hummed. "I was distracted. But it seems that you took a shirt of mine to replace it."

Duo snorted behind him. "He sleeps in the damn thing every night."

"Duo!" Quatre hissed, finally pulling his eyes away from Trowa's, to toss a glare over his shoulder, a blush flamming across his nose and dusting his cheeks. "I can, go get it for you." He muttered, moving to go back to his dorm.

Trowa's hand shot out, grasping Quatre's wrist. "Keep it."

Quatre swollowed tightly. Electricity and fire burning from the hand wrapped around his wrist. "How did you-?" He left it open when the hand tightened a tab.

"Find you?" Trowa finished. "Wasn't difficult. After all, I only of one Quatre Raberbra Winner."

The whole world seemd to freeze around him. "You know?"

"Knew." Trowa corrected. "I knew once you said your name." Trowa smirked.

Pain shot through Quatre as he tried to tug his hand away from the taller man, dark thoughts drifting in his mind.

"But that's not what captured my attention." Trowa stated firmly, tugging on the wrist untill Quatre took a step closer. Trowa lowered his voice. "Your eyes were. I could care less about who you are, what your last name is or who your father is. None of that makes you who you are." Trowa let his hand slip from the thin wrist, fingers lacing through Quatre's lightly. "It was your eyes that caught my attention and your attitude that trapped me."

The blondes heart was pounding in his chest painfully. "Trowa." A tan finger placed itself over lush lips.

"I'm not done." Trowa rebuked gently. "I thought that if I could see you once, just once in my bed, it' be enough. If I could touch you once the way I have, it'd be enough. That I'd get you out of my head." Trowa snorted. "The way you moved, spoke, cried out and screamed made me drown. I can't get you out of my head. It's even worse now though. I was wrong, so very wrong. Once wasn't enough, not nearly."

"Though you may look it, you are far from fragile. Your touch is electrifying and your kiss is burning. You can say an entire spech with only a mere glance or a simple touch. The way you looked at me, set me on fire. No one, not a single person in all my twenty years has ever, ever made me feel like this before." Trowa took a deep breath. "Once wasn't enough. It will never be enough."

"We may not know each other but I plan to change that. The first thing you need to know is, I am a very possessive person. I take what I wat reguardless of consequence. People don't touch what's mine."

Quatre patiently moved the finger. "And what am I?"

Trowa faultered. "You're, you are different. I can't just take you. For the first time I can't just take something and say fuck the world."

Quatre grinned. "And if I want you to take me?" A bark of laughter sounded behind Quatre.

"Then I will." Was the instant, firm reply.

"And my father?" Quatre asked as he shifted his weight to one foot, leaning in closer to the burning heat radiating from Trowa. Duo snorted somewhere in the background.

"Will have to deal. When something's mine, I rarely let it go."

"Then take me." Quatre challenged in a whisper.

"I already have." Trowa muttered. "You belong to me Quatre."

"I should feel offended by that, but for some reason I don't." He inched closer, the world having faded from him a long while ago.

Tan hands rose, cupping the blonde's chin. He tilted it back and sealed his lips over Quatre's.

"You, Trowa Barton, are very strange. You're not like other people." Quatre gasped out after they parted.

"Thank you." Trowa replied with a deep chuckle.

~END~


End file.
